The prior art of organic xerographic photoconductors contains teachings that the dye molecule known as hydroxy squarylium (OHSQ) may be used as the charge generating (i.e., creating electron-hole pairs by absorption of photons) molecule of a charge generating layer (CGL); and that diphenylhydrazone (DEH) or 1-phenyl-3[p-diethylaminostyryl]-5-[p-diethylaminophenyl]-pyrazoline (DEASP) may be used as hole transporting molecules of a photoconductor's charge transport layer (CTL). U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,270 is exemplary of the former, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,798 is exemplary of the latter. In addition, the former of these two patents teaches the use of an amine to dissolve the dye molecule. Both of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to the use of constituents of this type, but to the use of such organic dye molecules in a single layer which has utility as the combined CGL/CTL of a single-layer photoconductor, or alternatively, may be used as the CGL of a two-layer photoconductor which has a separate CTL. In addition, whatever utility is chosen for this layer, the present invention teaches the use of a thermosetting epoxy resin (more specifically a bisphenol A epoxy) wherein the primary or secondary amine which is used to solubilize the dye of the present invention, also acts as the cross-linker for the epoxy resin. This results in a layer which is resistant to organic solvents, for example solvents which might be used to coat a CTL onto the aforesaid epoxy-containing layer while making a two-layer photoconductor.